


Feiticeira

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Gags, No Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Ryuuko is tired of playing the complacent sub, so she makes an arrangement with Satsuki to add some aggression to their play.





	Feiticeira

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely post-canon, but really not explained. Kinda a “generic” au.   
> Title comes from the song “Feiticeira” by Deftones, btw.

Ryuuko’s heart pounded uncontrollably as she entered the door to her apartment building. She knew what awaited her. Of course she did, she had arranged it. Or at least set it in motion. If she knew the exact specifics, it wouldn’t be quite as exciting.

Ryuuko and her sister had been experimenting with their kinks ever since their… unusual relationship had begun. But today they were going to be trying something new. All she knew was that Satsuki, at some point, somehow, was going to attempt to “kidnap” Ryuuko. And she was going to attempt to fight her off as if her life depended on it. After that, unless she gave her sign, everything was left up to her sister. 

The part of the complacent sub was alright sometimes, but she wanted to try something a little more visceral. Something with more adrenaline, aggression, and sweat and blood pumping. She wanted to really feel like she was being overpowered. And considering how nervous she already was, this was either the best or worst idea she had ever had.

As she entered the elevator and it began to rise, every floor that ticked upwards sent her heart rate that much higher, until she felt she could barely take it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she was so high strung, it would lose some of it’s realism. She tried her hardest to imagine what she would do when she got home. Throw her bags down. Take off her shoes. Grab some chips. Jump on the couch. Watch some videos on her phone. Something along those lines.

She sighed, bringing herself back down to earth, as the elevator reached its final destination. Due to her sister’s position at her company, They could afford a luxurious apartment. And it was far out of the earshot of their neighbors. She gulped and pushed that thought down, stepping through the open doors.

Ryuuko spent every bit of discipline she could remaining calm as she approached her door, opened it slowly, took a deep breath, and stepped inside. The door closed behind her.

Silence. She flicked the lights on. It was as if she was home alone. Normally, she would be, but her sister got home early that day. Or at least she was supposed to. Ryuuko shook the thought out of her head and threw her bag down randomly at the doorstep, bending to pull off her shoes.

Standing up slowly, she walked to the kitchen, flicking the lights on. Maybe her sister hadn’t fully understood her request. Maybe she was waiting in the bedroom looking all sexy. Maybe she was running late. Well, if she’d fucked up, they’d just have to deal with it later, cuz it wasn’t her problem. Ryuuko shrugged and opened the door of the pantry, Grabbing a bag of chips.

“You’re going to spoil your appetite.”

The voice came from right behind her. How could she have gotten so close so quietly?  
Ryuuko could barely open her mouth in shock before her sister’s hand reached around and clamped firmly over it, yanking her back into her body and wrapping her other arm around her body, grabbing her far wrist.

The bag of chips fell open on the floor, scattering everywhere. Ryuuko screamed as loud as she could into her sister’s hand, Satsuki’s soft palm smothering her lips and her long fingers digging into her cheek. She squirmed uselessly, crushing many chips under her feet in the process.

“Still as oblivious as ever.” Satsuki whispered teasingly into her ear. “You’re so easy to capture.”

Satsuki roughly pulled Ryuuko’s writhing body through the apartment, muffled swears and growls filling the room, but as loud as she attempted to scream there was little chance of anyone hearing her. 

Satsuki threw Ryuuko to the floor of the living room, pinning her down with a knee pushed into her back. She maintained her hold over her mouth as she reaches into the bag at her side, producing a wad of cloth, which she held in front of Ryuuko’s face before letting it fall open.

It was one of Satsuki’s long white socks, the toes and soles browned from use. Ryuuko roared as she realized what was about to happen.

Satsuki released her hold on Ryuuko’s mouth and she sealed her lips tightly. “Suddenly so quiet?” Satsuki teased, pulling the sock back into a ball. Satsuki yanked Ryuuko’s hair back hard, curving her face up from the floor. She whimpered slightly but kept her mouth shut.

“Aren’t you being difficult today.” Satsuki adjusted her position, keeping one knee on Ryuuko’s back as she lined her second between her sister’s flailing legs, before suddenly pulling it forward, striking her hard in the crotch.

Ryuuko let out a short, shocked scream before the sock was pushed past her lips, groaning in defeat and disgust as the dextrous fingers on both of satsuki’s hands slowly pushed it further and further in, filling her mouth thoroughly and flooding her senses with the taste of her sister.

Satsuki reached back into her bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape, pulling a large strip out and plastering it over Ryuuko’s overflowing lips. She continued wrapping the roll around her head several times in an ever-tightening bind, pulling the sock further back into her mouth and sealing it in securely. after she was satisfied, she ripped the end and patted the tape down over her face.

“Finally, that’s done with.” though Ryuuko couldn’t see her, she knew that she was smiling just from the tone of her voice. Satsuki did always enjoy gagging her, and she was sure it wasn’t solely due to her kinks. Ryuuko continued shouting and cursing as best she could regardless of the thick layers of cloth and tape, determined to give her sister as little peace as possible.

Satsuki grabbed a coil of rope and pinned Ryuuko’s arms roughly behind her back, quickly and efficiently winding the rope around her wrists as Ryuuko balled her hands into defiant fists, trying as best she could to kick satsuki from her position. She managed to hit her in the shoulder with her heel once before she pulled out of her hitting range, Ryuuko grinning internally at the small victory.

After her wrists were secured, Satsuki slid down to her wildly flailing legs, forcefully pushing them down to the ground with one hand on each ankle. “We’ll have no more of that, dear.” She wound the rope around her ankles, pulling them tightly together as Ryuuko groaned and squirmed her torso uselessly, frustrated with her now extremely limited movement.

After her legs were tied, Satsuki finally climbed off of her sister, standing in front of her bound form. Ryuuko craned her neck to look up at her. To her surprise, she was still in her business attire. A sharp, light gray suit which fit her perfectly, complimented by a pure black tie. The only thing off about the look was the satchel at her side, full of “tools of the trade”. She looked like no kidnapper she’d ever imagined, but she certainly did look powerful, especially from Ryuuko’s uncomfortable position.

Satsuki crossed her arms and smirked down at her captive. “And here we have the powerful Matoi Ryuuko. Taken prisoner in her own home.”

Ryuuko grunted and cursed through her gag. Satsuki’s smile widened. “And now you’re mine to do whatever I wish with. But first…”

To Ryuuko’s surprise, her sister walked away from her. She followed her with her eyes as best she could.

“First, I’m going to make some tea. Don’t go anywhere.”

Ryuuko fumed and flailed on the floor, her bound limbs slamming into the floor as she screamed into the sock as it slowly soaked with her saliva. What did she think she was doing? Making tea?! She realized she said she could do “whatever she wants”, but what the fuck is this?

“Mmm! Mmh! MMMH!” Ryuuko screamed for attention, grunting each time she brought her bound legs slamming into the floor in fury. The thought occurred to her that her sister may take this game as an opportunity to get some peace and quiet, which sent her into even more of a blind rage as she pulled at her bonds. 

Eventually, she wore herself out and was reduced to lying on the ground and grumbling. Her sister finally walked back in with a steaming cup of tea.

“Become comfortable, have you?” She smiled as she set her cup down on the coffee table, satisfied that her attempt to infuriate Ryuuko had worked. Not that that was difficult to do. “Don’t exhaust yourself too much. I have more in store for you.”

Grabbing the back of Ryuuko’s shirt, she dragged her body across the floor to lay in front of the largest chair in the room. The one Ryuuko sat in when she could, but was always claimed by Satsuki when she was home. She laid Ryuuko on her back, the top of her head facing the chair as she stared up at the ceiling. Walking over to retrieve her tea, Satsuki’s towering form came back into Ryuuko’s view as she sat elegantly back in her chair.

“I’ve just come back from work and I’m exhausted. Fortunately for me, I’ve come across a brand new footstool.” At this Satsuki brought both of her shoe clad feet to dangle over Ryuuko’s face. “It’s a little cheap, but it will do.”

Ryuuko growled as Satsuki placed one sole onto her face, crossing her legs. She ground her heel into Ryuuko’s cheek as her toes crossed over her taped mouth and laid on her chin, which she tapped at toyingly. “Yes, this is exactly what I needed after a long day of work. And what did you do today, dear sister? Let me guess, you hung out on the street and picked fights with high school boys?”

Ryuuko roared. Satsuki knew DAMN WELL that she just got out of class. She can’t just sit here and bait her like this. (Though it seemed to be working.)

She thrashed her face from side to side, forcing her sister’s foot off. Quickly, both of satsuki’s soles came crashing down on either side of her face, painfully pinning her head in position.

“Just like I said.” Satsuki barked authoritatively. “A cheap, terrible footstool. You can’t even do that right.” She slowly raised her feet off of Ryuuko’s face. “You know, now that I think about it, these shoes are quite uncomfortable after such a long day.” She mused with mock innocence. She removed each of her shoes, setting them down by the side of her chair, before teasingly pulling each sock off by the toes inches in front of Ryuuko’s face, making a show of stretching and curling her toes. When both socks were removed she tossed them dismissively onto Ryuuko’s chest.

“Much better.” Satsuki sighed as she brought each bare foot down onto Ryuuko’s face, each heel resting on her cheeks and the rest of her elegant, pale feet crossing under her nose, leaving barely enough room for her to breathe around them. Every breath of air she drew in was warm from the heat of her soles, and was rich with the scent of their sweat and musk after having just been freed from their confines for the first time since that morning. No matter how she squirmed, Satsuki kept her feet firmly in place and preventing her from moving her face in the slightest.

As she sipped at her tea, Satsuki began to absentmindedly stroke her feet along Ryuuko’s face. Given the slight freedom from her soles being lifted, Ryuuko again shook the feet off her face, barking muffled curses at her sister. This time, Satsuki ignored her insurrection, her screams muffled to the volume of gentle music. As if by instinct, Satsuki brought one foot down in the center of Ryuuko’s forehead, pinning her in place. She continued to sip at her tea as her other foot casually came down in front of it, her toes curling over Ryuuko’s nose. The smell of her dirty feet was at it’s strongest now and she voiced her disapproval for just a second before two of her toes each came down to block her nostrils.

Ryuuko was instantly thrown into panic. Her voice now silenced completely, she thrashed on the ground in a frenzy, her body being thrown completely off the ground at points. But Satsuki kept her feet secure. For such an elegant woman, she was incredibly strong.

After ten seconds, Satsuki released her toes from Ryuuko’s nose, Causing her to take several deep, fast breaths to regain herself. As soon as she had caught her breath, she began once again to unleash muffled screams and thrash around. Keeping her feet secure, Satsuki simply plugged her nose again. After a few more moments of panic, her breath was returned to her once again. Now, she lay quiet and motionless, merely grumbling in a low and consistent tone. Still not being bothered even to look down at her sister, Satsuki chuckled lightly as she went back to stroking her feet along the face of her tamed captive. She gently toyed with her for several minutes as she leisurely sat back and finished her tea.

========================================================================

After her tea was finished, Satsuki removed her feet and smiled down at her sister. “Well, that was just what I needed today. How are you feeling, my love?”

And with those last words it was ended, Satsuki’s sign that the scene was over. Ryuuko let out a sigh and nodded her head.

“Wonderful.” Satsuki reached into her satchel and pulled out a pair of medical shears. She crouched down and helped Ryuuko sit up. “Careful now, no squirming.” She slipped the shears under the tape wrapped around her head and cut it open, Peeling it gently off of her skin and hair before helping to pull the sodden sock out of Ryuuko’s mouth.

Ryuuko stretched her jaw and licked her lips. “It’s going to be hell washing this shit out of my hair. Plus, you owe me a bag of chips.”

“Is that all you got out of this?” Satsuki sarcastically demanded.

Ryuuko turned away and blushed. “No… it was… really nice…” she turned back to her sister with a smirk. “You sure are proud of your feet though.”

“What can I say. Perhaps I’ve let a bit too much praise get to my head.” She flexed her toes teasingly at Ryuuko. “Not the least bit from yourself.”

“Hurry up and untie me so I can knock the crap out of you.”

Satsuki laughed. “As you wish, dear sister.”

Satsuki gently set about freeing her sister’s wrists, letting the rope fall loose. 

“I hope I didn’t hit you too hard earlier?” Satsuki asked with genuine concern.

Ryuuko laughed. “You kidding? That was nothing. Maybe you oughta work out a bit more. Next time I won’t let you get me so easily.”

Satsuki just smiled at her sister’s jabs, gently massaging the marks left in her wrists by the rope.

“...Can you get my feet too?” Ryuuko asked a bit ashamedly.

“Of course, love.” Satsuki slid in front of Ryuuko and set about untying her ankles as Ryuuko laid back against the front of the chair, her eyes drifting closed as she let herself rest.

Once she had finished freeing her ankles, Satsuki helped her sister up and sat her down in the chair, as she leaned on the arm and softly stroked her hair.

“By the way, weren’t you going to knock the crap out of me?”

“Tomorrow, Sats.” Ryuuko leaned into her sister’s pets. “For now, you owe me some snacks.”


End file.
